A study to obtain ddI pharmacokinetic, safety and toxicity data for ddI alone and in combination with ZDV in infants starting therapy at 120 days or less. Additionally, the second component of the study will compare the safety, toxicity and tolerance of mono vs. combination therapy and comparing anti-HIV activity in infants starting therapy at 180 days or less.